Portable navigation devices are very popular with present-day travelers. The navigation devices typically include a head unit which sits atop a dashboard or within a front travel area of an automobile. The head unit receives geographical location information, such as global positioning system (GPS) coordinates, matches the coordinates to map data, and may provide a graphical indication to a driver of an automobile as to where the car currently is and is heading.
Though useful, most navigational systems can be burdensome to update and expand. For example, to receive updated map data, many navigational systems must be brought to a service provider. Some navigation systems include compact discs or other computer-readable media for updating or providing additional map data. These methods of updating maps are inconvenient for travelers and affect the expandability of these systems.
There is a need for making navigation systems expandable and more flexible in a more user-friendly way.